


I give you this heart (it's not mine though)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (it's a season one villain and it happens off screen), (sort of - more like 'murder as flirting but also being a protective angry monster cutie'), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arguing, Blood, Creepy Cute, Dragons, E2!Laurel as a succubus is basically Mercy's Imp skin from Overwatch, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Monster Girls, Murder As Seduction, Protective Monster Cutie, Succubi & Incubi, referencing dubcon/noncon roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “Um, what is that?”“A heart.”“...gross.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Kudos: 3
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	I give you this heart (it's not mine though)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

“Um, what is that?”

“A heart.”

“...gross.”

Laurel can’t help but laugh at the look of confusion, horror, and revulsion on the blue-scaled face of the dragon before her. “Oh, come on. Your kind roasts people alive or freezes and shatters them into a thousand chunks of varying size. And a heart is going to gross you out?”

Kara’s blue eyes glowed red for a moment before she shrunk down in size and shape, becoming something almost human. Her skin was still scaled but smoother. Still blue though. Golden horns and spikes were now strands of hair save for the two largest that spiraled upwards just above the outer corners of her eyes.. Her crimson wings were smaller and wrapped around her like a cloak.

Laurel’s icy blue eyes flashed pink, her pupils dilating. She did love how beautiful the dragon was no matter which form she took.

“You know I don’t do any of that unless provoked - a  _ lot _ \- right?”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

Kara glanced at the dripping organ in Laurel’s outstretched palm, offered up like a valentine. “I’m apprehensive.”

“Maxwell Lord.”

“Laurel!”

“What?!” With a frustrated sigh, Laurel tossed the heart onto the table. She’d worry about all the blood later. “He was only going to keep sending people to kill you, or try and trap you so that he could do it himself.” She moved towards Kara, blood-drenched hands lifting towards her, but paused when the dragon took a step back. 

She would wind up with a squeamish girlfriend.

“That doesn’t matter, Laurel. You know I’m trying to show that not all dragons are like the monsters he wants to paint us as.”

“I know that, but - “

“But nothing, Laurel! I don’t want you to kill for me! And how did...no. You didn’t.” The look on Kara’s face made something unpleasant churn in the pit of Laurel’s stomach. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Laurel snapped, turning away and going to grab the heart. Maybe the wolves would appreciate her hard work. “Don’t you even think about guilt tripping me for using my powers. Unlike you, I’m not ashamed of what I am.” It was cruel, and Laurel knew it, and after all that work to try and do something to protect Kara. Lashing out was just so easy for her.

Bad for healthy relationships though. Then again, maybe killing someone behind your girlfriend’s back to protect and hopefully impress her wasn’t so great for them either.

“Laurel, wait, I’m sorry.” A rush of air and the familiar flapping of wings brought Laurel to a halt just a second before Kara was in front of her, lowering back down to her feet. “You’re right.”

Wait, “I am?” Not what she was expecting.

Kara nodded though. “I’m not...ashamed. Exactly. I’m ashamed of my kind’s legacy. And maybe I take it to heart too much. And I tend to judge others in the same way, and it’s not fair. I knew going in that you and I had different perspectives.” Kara reached up, brushing Laurel’s pale, blonde hair back past the black, curved horns that jutted from her temples. “I knew going in that you and I didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. But I still try to force my own standards and ideals and morals onto you, and it’s wrong.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said, though. Or pulled this whole stunt and expected you to be okay with it.”

“Maybe we both try to force ourselves onto each other.”

Laurel smirked. “I mean, I’d be happy if you wanted to force yourself on me,” she teased.

Kara rolled her eyes before cupping Laurel’s face and kissing her. “Would it really be forced if you’re so eager for it?”

“Hhm, could do a fun roleplay. Big, scary dragon takes advantage of the scared, little succubus.” Laurel grinned, her irises pink again, the color bleeding into her hair until blonde was fully replaced by pink. 

“Well, I guess I do owe you after this favor.”

“Mm-hhm.”

“Just one stipulation.”

“Name it.”

Kara took a step back and gestured to the heart in Laurel’s hands and then all the blood. “Clean this up first.”

Laurel groaned in annoyance. “Fine, fine. But you better be ready to pounce on me the moment I’m finished.” The pink receded from her hair, lingering a moment longer in her eyes before they returned to their usual electric blue. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be ready to ravage you as soon as you’re done.”

* * *


End file.
